


"...still had ten minutes."

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bit AU, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, TFP spoilers, a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: just filling in a blank...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akifall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/gifts).



"Your sister shot me."

"...with a tranquiliser gun..."

"...still had ten minutes..."

 

Where are you? - SH

She was real, John, I did have chips with a woman. - SH

What time is it? Still ten minutes left with that new therapist. Wait. Sherlock thought back to the brief glimpse of the woman in the house...something wasn't right...damn it.

Sherlock threw on his coat, and bolted down the stairs.

 

When he finally arrived at the therapist's home, he found Lestrade's team already there, and a mortuary van waiting in the driveway.

NO. Please? No.

He burst through the open door to find a body bag being zipped up. He pushed the worker out of the way and was about to unzip it when he heard John yell in the other room. "In the same fucking shoulder! Why always the left shoulder?"

Sherlock let out the breath he had been holding, and calmly walked into the room. "John?"

John looked up at Sherlock with something close to, pity(?) at least sympathy, which clashed with the words that tumbled from his mouth. "Your fucking lunatic sister shot me! I still had ten minutes left. Luckily her hand was shaking otherw- fuck. I forgot. She's your secret fucking lunatic sister. You don't know. Oh, shit, Sherlock. Greg, he's about to fall - and there he goes."

 

"You're fine, Sherlock, you just passed out - whatever was in the damn tranquiliser made me lose my inhibitions, I didn't intend to blurt it out."

"Sister?"

"She said her name was Eurus..."

"Greek God of the..."

"East Wind."

"She also said she had chips with you?"

"My sister..."

"and, uhm, she was the woman..."

"...on the bus?"

Sherlock laid in John's lap for another long moment, as he wasn't sure he'd ever find himself in the same position again, before rumbling, "you know how to pick them, don't you?" Then he pulled himself up and placed a gentle kiss on John's sassy mouth. "Time to pay my brother a visit."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my answer to the one real, well, two beefs with the last episode, first, I wanted a Garridebs moment, a real one, and unless I missed it, not once during the run of the show, did anyone say, 'No shit, Sherlock." Consider this a kind of fix-up on the crackly side of things...
> 
> and I will ALWAYS adore TFP for bringing back our sassy John, the one who had gone AWOL since TRF.


End file.
